Por El Bien Mayor
by Liinak
Summary: Una nueva mirada al duelo entre dos de los magos más poderosos del Mundo Mágico. --Pt 1: La Varita. Grindelwald observó al hombre sentado frente él, la parpadeante luz del fuego formaba macabras siluetas en su triste semblante...


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandiosa escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**N/A:** Pues una nueva mirada al famoso duelo entre Gellert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore, con un largo aproximado de dos o tres partes (esta siendo la primera; sí, con partes me refiero a capítulos cortos, algo así como un one-shot cortado en tres). Gracias a mi beta y amiga **Aliot02**, por animarme a escribir esto y, por supuesto, gracias también a ella por revisarlo. Bueno, espero que les guste. Para los seguidores de Portal de Sueños y Sombras: ¡No se preocupen, esa historia no esta abandonada! Ya la continuare, por el momento, tenganme paciencia. Un abrazo a todos.

PD. Aliot02 se ha estrenado con su primer fanfiction, también sobre Gellert y Albus. ¡Vayan a verlo, considérenlo una orden! Y no olviden dejarle su opinión.

* * *

_PD.- Por El Bien Mayor_

*******_  
_

Pt. 1: La Varita

*******

—Albus —susurró él, de pie junto a la chimenea—, te he estado esperando.

El mago a quien aquellas ominosas palabras estaban dirigidas se movió silenciosamente, saliendo de las sombras a la luz. Su largo cabello cobrizo con matices blancos adornaba un rostro delgado de nariz aguileña y torcida, una simple túnica azul sobre una camisa y un pantalón y un par de lentes de media luna eran todos los accesorios visibles; pero el anfitrión de aquella extraña reunión no se dejo engañar con las apariencias: bajo los anchos pliegues de la manga derecha yacía oculta una varita, y la larga túnica escondía entre la tela una larga espada que colgaba mágicamente de un costado de su cadera. El mensaje que había logrado enviarle a través de uno de los espías en sus tropas había sido entregado, y en ninguna parte se había solicitado que dejara su armamento detrás.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en una pequeña habitación circular de techo bajo, uno de los tantos escondites que tenía esparcidos alrededor del Mundo Mágico Europeo, tan secreto que ni siquiera sus aliados de más confianza sabían la verdadera locación. El recién llegado avanzó hasta una de las sillas que acompañaban una pequeña mesa de madera puesta frente a la hoguera, apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo y se recargó. Su pelo parecía recobrar un fuerte color rojizo debido a las llamas, pero eran sus ojos azules los que brillaban con más intensidad.

—Tengo que admitir mi sorpresa —contestó el visitante, su suave voz no concordaba con la fuerza contenida en su mirada y menos aún con la situación en la que realmente se encontraban—, jamás pensé que fueras tú quien diera pie a esta tardía conversación.

—Simplemente me adelante a tus acciones —dijo él, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para enfrentar a aquella antigua amistad. Su cabello rubio ceniciento estaba amarrado en una cola baja, dejando sus cristalinos ojos verdes a la vista; un par de arrugas en la comisura de los ojos y de la boca denotaban su avanzada edad, aun así la jovialidad de su mirar y la juguetona sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desmentían cualquier cálculo que se hubiera tratado de hacer respecto a sus años de vida.

—Es verdad, tenía intenciones de arreglar algún tipo de reunión…

—Pero nunca llegaste a pensar que sería posible.

—¿Me puedes culpar por ello? —cuestionó el visitante—. Ellos quieren ver un duelo, no una conversación, Gellert.

—Me quieren muerto… —dijo Grindelwald, levantando una mano para cubrir la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro.

—Quieren que yo te mate–

—Eso ya lo sé —interrumpió el mago oscuro, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

—Pero yo preferiría terminar esto de otro modo —terminó Albus luego de una leve pausa, su baja voz y solemne expresión derrotando el falso desinterés de su antiguo amigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio que ambos magos aprovecharon para recuperar su compostura.

—Eso también lo esperaba —susurró Gellert, acercándose a la otra silla y apartándola de la mesa—. Sentémonos.

Grindelwald observó al hombre sentado frente él, la parpadeante luz del fuego formaba macabras siluetas en su triste semblante y el aromático vapor del té recién servido deformaba levemente sus facciones; no era difícil recalcar en aquel rostro la colérica expresión y las lágrimas que lo habían adornado aquella tarde, la ultima vez que se habían visto cara a cara. En el fondo de su mente aun podía recordar el inmensurable miedo que lo había obligado a huir, afortunadamente ahora entendía que una posible confrontación mágica con el sensible Albus Dumbledore no era lo peor que podía pasarle.

—¿No te lleva esto al pasado? —preguntó el mago de la luz—. El té está perfecto.

—Un poco de azúcar y dos rodajas de limón, si no estoy equivocado.

—Es asombroso que aún recuerdes cómo tomo mi té —sonrió Dumbledore, suavemente revolviendo su brebaje.

—No te halagues tanto, Albus, mi cabeza no funciona como es normal en los magos… recuerdo tantos inocuos detalles, que a veces desearía poder limpiar mi vieja cabeza para darle más espacio a las cosas que sí considero importantes.

—Una mente singular, es cierto–

—Ah, no es necesario que continúes, viejo amigo, ya sé lo que vas a decir —interrumpió Gellert—. _Una mente singular, es cierto, pero es una verdadera lástima que la uses con tales motivos._ Pero, en realidad, ¿cuál es el problema con la dominación de los muggles? Tú lo dijiste una vez, _es_ por el bien mayor. Un pequeño periodo de terror a cambio de una eternidad de felicidad —el mago levanto la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos azules de su invitado—. ¿No estás cansado de tantos secretos?

Albus dejó la tasa de té sobre la mesa, observando el oscuro líquido con atención.

—Ya no es sobre lo que nosotros creamos, en realidad nunca lo fue. Tu objetivo, un mundo ideal donde no tengamos que escondernos, donde podamos ayudar a los muggles; aquello no es el problema. Tu manera de lograrlo, por el otro lado —el mago pausó un momento, como pensando en el peso que le iba a poner a sus palabras—… No tenemos el derecho de dominar, no importa que tan poderosos seamos; simplemente debemos esperar a que nuestro consejo sea solicitado. Ellos no nos necesitan de la manera que tú piensas.

—Ya sé como te sientes al respecto, Dumbledore, no es necesario que me des una clase sobre tus nuevos ideales. No estás aquí en calidad de profesor. Aquel discurso puede funcionar en tus alumnos, pero yo te conozco… Aquello no es más que propaganda ministerial.

Albus asintió, sonriendo; como si hubiera sabido de antemano que aquel discurso no serviría de nada. El mago volvió a tomar la pequeña taza en sus manos.

—¿Qué habremos de hacer entonces? —preguntó, su rostro parcialmente obstruido por la vajilla.

—¿Acerca de qué? —devolvió Gellert, alejando su taza vacía hacia un lado.

La intensa mirada de Dumbledore buscó la de de Grindelwald.

—Tú quieres que te mate —respondió desdeñosamente el mago.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Gellert dejó escapar una fuerte risotada.

—No seas ridículo, Albus —dijo, sus ojos brillaban con poder y un leve destello de locura—. No quiero que me mates, quiero que te me unas.

Grindelwald volvió a carcajearse, riéndose abiertamente de lo absurdo de sus propias palabras. Albus dejó su taza en la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar la conversación hasta aquí.

—Espera —ordenó el mago oscuro; luego, con una ladeada sonrisa, añadió—, por favor.

Dumbledore se mantuvo firme al lado de su silla, sus ojos vagando entre la silueta de su anfitrión y el largo pasillo por el cual había llegado. Mientras tanto el mago oscuro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea de piedra, sus movimientos eran ceremoniosamente lentos.

—Mi paciencia también tiene un límite, _amigo_ —le advirtió el académico.

Como Grindelwald tenía su espalda hacia él, Albus no pudo ver la macabra sonrisa que se asomó en el otrora armonioso rostro del mago, sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente con inocultable malicia. Gellert sacó una varita de madera clara del bolsillo de su túnica y la llevó hasta una de las rocas que formaban parte de la pared arriba de la hoguera, apoyando el objeto mágico en la piedra murmuró unas ininteligibles palabras y esperó. En cosa de segundos la piedra se hundió en la oscuridad y una pequeña caja de madera bajó en su lugar; el mago la tomó con su mano libre y casi reverencialmente la llevó hasta la mesa. El resplandor malicioso de su mirar había sido reemplazado por un potente fulgor de deseo. Dumbledore notó el cambio de expresión y, curioso, se acercó a Grindelwald.

—Fueron parte de nuestra primera discusión, ¿recuerdas? —comenzó el mago, su voz no era más que un trémulo susurro, sus ojos no se despegaban de la alargada caja de madera—. Cuando recién nos conocimos (gracias a la rápida acción de mi tía en presentarnos), nuestras conversaciones no eran nada más que alargadas recitaciones de viejos tomos mágicos e interminables disertaciones sobre inservibles teorías; pero nuestra primera discusión… Las Reliquias, Albus, aquel fue nuestro primer punto de encuentro; antes de ellas habíamos establecido la verdadera genialidad de nuestros intelectos, pero nuestros intereses vagaban en ámbitos tan completamente distintos… hasta que finalmente llegamos a ellas.

Un breve destello, que parecía querer igual en intensidad aquel deseo en los ojos del mago oscuro, iluminó los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

—He escuchado los rumores…

—¡La revolución, Albus! —continuó Gellert—. Por el propio bien de los muggles, por la liberación final de los magos y brujas de toda Europa… quizás tú perdiste la esperanza, el verdadero ideal detrás de todo lo que he construido, pero yo jamás me detuve, nunca dejé de investigar, de seguirle el rastro. Planeando y construyendo lo que nosotros, en nuestra juventud, soñamos. Me tomó años. ¡Casi dos décadas! Pero finalmente, hace exactamente siete años atrás… no puedes siquiera imaginar la satisfacción cuando la tuve en mis manos, Albus. La recompensa fue cien veces más grande que las penurias que tuve que pasar —los nublados ojos de Grindelwald se volvieron hacia el mago de la luz—. La tengo aquí, amigo mío, protegida en esta caja. ¡No te atrevas a mentir! Yo sé cuanto la deseas…

Con una mano segura, Gellert empujó la caja hacia su amigo. Albus no pudo evitar rozar su superficie con sus dedos.

—La revolución no fue más que una falsa ilusión, Gellert —susurró el mago, acariciando la madera—. No tenemos derecho a decidir… ¿quién sabe realmente qué es el bien mayor?

—Nosotros, Albus, nosotros sabemos. Es hora de llevarla a cabo, ya no hay nada que pueda detenernos. Nadie que nos contenga. Es nuestro destino.

Con amabas manos, Dumbledore levantó la delgada tapa, sus ojos jamás dejando la caja. Ahí, recostada en un mullido soporte de terciopelo negro, había una varita. Una varita de saúco.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Gellert?

—No estaba bromeando antes —contestó el mago, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Dumbledore—. Juntos nadie _nunca_ podrá vencernos. Albus, te estoy ofreciendo el futuro.

* * *

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
